Today's the Day!
by Raven2k8
Summary: Today's the day! Today's the day I'm finally gonna take Raven out on a real date! Beast Boy exclaimed to himself. She won't know what hit her. I got the whole evening planned out.I even have a special surprise that'll knock her off her feet! Always BB/Rae
1. Chapter 1

Second fan fiction for BB/Rae. I got some good reviews for Emotionally Exhausted so I know I'm going to be doing this for a long time. So here you go enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did anyone who didn't like BB/Rae would be VERY unhappy

________________________________________________________________________

Beast Boy's eyes snapped open almost instantly.

"Today's the day!" He shouted triumphantly. Today's the day he was taking Raven out

again

He had no idea when this crush started; all he knew was that one day it wouldn't hold back anymore and it hit him hard.

Once he realized his feelings for her, he studied her out more. He tried to make it discreet; he didn't want to come of as a stalker.

He noticed the little thing she did. He also learned that she just wanted somebody to talk to. And if there was something Beast Boy could do, it was talk. But he was also a great listener. They eventually started dating and Beast Boy couldn't be happier.

They had been going out for about three weeks and tonight he was taking her out on an official date with the money he had saved up. He wanted to be a regular Casanova tonight. He had planned out the whole evening. With candles, dancing and as much kissing as she would allow.

He knew the date wasn't until eight, but he couldn't hold back, he was too excited!

Tonight he was going to ask her to officially be his girlfriend. They had been going out for quite some time, but he didn't want to assume. Plus this made it look a whole lot more romantic and jumk!

He made sure he was the first person in the bathroom. He needed as much time as possible. He opened up the cabinet and pulled out his green toothbrush. He made sure to get every inch of his mouth scrubbed down.

Afterward he jumped in the shower and thought of how great this day is gonna be. He also reflected on the time he asked her out, or at least tried to.

_Flashback_

"_Today's the day!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Today is the day I'm finally gonna ask Raven out. She won't be able to resist me."_

_Beast Boy ran to the bathroom quickly almost tripping over himself twice. He swiftly jumped into the bathroom and scrubbed himself down inch by inch._

_He made his way to his room and got dressed. He knew Raven sometimes woke up early to catch an extra hour of meditation. This was perfect; he needed time alone with her._

_He inched himself quietly to the common room and there she was. She was in lotus position whispering those three words. Those words she says so much it's practically her catch phrase._

"_Okay Beast Boy, this is it, you are the man, just go and sweep her off her feet."_

"_Hey Rae, I was just wondering if we could_

_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"_Darn it!" he yelled to himself._

"_Sorry Beast Boy, we'll talk later."_

"_Oh Okay, talk to you later." He mumbled. His ears and shoulders slumped as he walked toward the rest of the team._

_End Flashback_

He stepped out of the shower and made his way to his room to pick out the killer outfit. He raked through tons and tons of clothes on the floor. When did he get so much stuff?

He went through the closet with all his uniforms. He pulled out one of the uniforms with a hole in the arm. There was blood stains leading from the hole and covering the whole right arm. No matter how many times he washed them he couldn't get the stains out. He even used soap!

That was the same day he was going to ask Raven out, being shot was not fun, not fun at all. But it did lead to something great.

'Life is strange' he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback_

_Titans trouble downtown nothing big just a robbery at Jump City National Bank" Cyborg reported._

'_Well this shouldn't take too long, the sooner we kick their butts the sooner I can talk to Rae' Beast Boy thought._

_The team suited up and headed downtown._

_When they arrived inside the bank, they saw about eight to ten masked figures. Each holding guns, and all the employees and customers on the ground stricken with fear._

_They were nothing special, just a bunch of men looking to score some extra cash. This wouldn't be too difficult._

"_Listen up, come along quietly and maybe we'll go easy on you!" Robin always found some witty banter to shout at the villains._

_At the sound of Robin's voice, the robbers opened fire. Each titan went their own direction. They figured each can take two criminals down on their own_

_Robin almost by instinct opened up his bo-staff and easily took down (what it seemed like) the leader._

_Starfire shot rounds and rounds of starbolts at two of the robbers holding the bank tellers hostage. She was careful not to hit the tellers._

_Cyborg immediately drew out his canon and took out the robbers without so much as breaking a sweat._

_Beast boy turned into a cheetah, and swiftly dodged the bullets graving toward him. It was easy to see that they were rookies. When he finally reached them, he turned into a raptor (a move he hadn't done in a while) and turned around knocking both of them out with his tail._

_Raven tracked down another two trying to bust open the safe. She used her powers to pull the guns away. When they realized they had been unarmed, they turned around just to see their own weapons hit them dead in the face._

_Beast boy gazed upon her from afar wondering how he would approach the situation of asking her out. He had never really thought of how her reaction would be. He just tried to get past step one._

_Beast boy's wonderings were cut short as he saw one of the robbers slowly approach Raven from behind._

_How could he forget, there were ten of them!_

_Without thinking for another minute Beast boy ran to Raven as much as his small legs could carry. He didn't think of transforming, or calling out her name. He went completely on animal instinct._

_He tackled her to the ground, covering her so she was out of harm's way. He smiled upon his action of rescuing Raven the way he has seen the way heroes do in movies. Like Mission Impossible and stuff._

_It wasn't until Cyborg blasted the tenth robber out; until he heard the police sirens, until he realized that he was still on top of Raven did he realize a strong spasm of pain in his right arm. His smile quickly turned into wrenched face as he gritted his teeth._

_He heard his name being bellowed as his vision blurred._

_The one thought going through his head was_

_at least Raven was okay until he yielded to the darkness of sleep._

_End Flashback (that was long LOL)_

Beast boy took one more minute to replay the images in his head and how much that shot to his arm hurt.

"Note to self, never do that again!" Beast boy finally found his one of possibly three nice shirts he has. He sniffed a couple of times making sure it was clean. Then he did something he wouldn't do for any other woman.

He ironed his shirt. Yes, this is what Beast boy does for true love, when he knows this is the girl he wants to be his girlfriend.

He looked over to his alarm clock (which of course goes unused) that read 10:27.

He decided to head over for breakfast. All this outfit picking and remembering stuff was making him hungry.

He entered through the doors that make that _swoosh_ sound and walked into the common room.

His eyes immediately scanned the common room completely ignoring everyone else in the room and spotted Raven.

She was so predictable sometimes; she was pouring her hot cup of tea into her special mug. What made it so special was that he gave it to her on their seventh, no eighth date. It was their eighth right? Yeah, see, he was good at remembering stuff!

He approached her at a slow and steady pace. He made Raven a bet that one of these days, he was going to scare her. He crept up behind her and just as he was going to yell "boo" towards her

"I highly recommend you rethink this" Raven's voice pierced through his concentration.

"What, how could you possibly know I was here?"

"I'm an empath remember, but nice try". She let a ghost of a smile grace her lips. Beast boy's only response was a huge grin of his own.

"Soooo, are we still on for tonight?" He asked in fear that she might change her mind. No matter how many girls fall for him, he always has that insecurity. Raven was working on getting him to quit that.

"Not unless something horrible happens to me in the next 10 hours, then yeah we are still on for tonight" Raven said in her usual dry humor.

"Great, you are gonna have the time of your life. Rae we're gonna have an awesome time just you and me and the best night of your life!"

"This really means a lot to you doesn't it" Raven said unsure of Beast boy's burst of excitement. They had gone out many times before.

Beast boy's response was a rapid nod. He seemed so eager Raven thought his head was going to fall off.

"Well don't wet yourself. I'm going to go meditate, I'll see you later. With that she retreated to her room. Raven had explained to him that she needed a lot more meditation with all the emotions she releases while on these dates.

When she was alone with him, she let herself go. She even so much as laughed at his joke. Well more at the fact that he tripped over his shoelaces, but he said it still counts.

Completely oblivious to the fact that there were still other people in the room, he was startled at Cyborg's voice. He can be very loud at times.

"Man do you have it bad!"

Even Robin and Starfire who had been to preoccupied with their own affairs, looked up at Cyborg.

"Shush dude do you have to be so loud?!" Beast boy said in attempt to calm his bellowing friend down.

"Sorry man, I just never seen you so head over heels. Kinda girly if you ask me, like a lifetime movie."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever dude. Are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna let me whoop your butt at Mega Monkeys IV?"

"You're on grass stain"


	3. Chapter 3

Three bags of Doritos, 21 rounds of Mega Monkeys IV, 26 rounds of Mega Monkeys V, and nine hours later.

Beast boy dragged himself to his room, thumbs throbbing in pain.

"Dude, we must have broken a new world record."

He looked over to his alarm clock which now read 7:32. Still enough time to get ready.

"I hope. Well chicks take forever anyway."

Beast boy looked through his closet once more to find his nice black pants. He slipped them on and grabbed a nice black jacket to top off the look.

He strolled over to the full length mirror and observed himself carefully. Making sure nothing was out of place.

He walked over the drawer and pulled a small velvet rectangular box. Opened it up and was once again blinded by the shine of the silver bracelet. It was a charm m bracelet with a bird on it. He planned to tell her that every yearly anniversary, he would buy her a new one and put it on. It could be their ceremony every year. It had cost him $99.85 but it will be worth it. Maybe she'll cry again.

Beast boy was once fell victim to another memory.

_Flashback_

_Beast boy's eyes opened up after a couple of rapid blinks. He awoke to the sight of a bright lamp above his head. Not something you want to see when you first wake up._

_He sat up to the best to his ability with one arm. He glanced around his surroundings and found the thing he was most happy to see, his Raven,_

_Of course she wouldn't be the one to hug him first; the hugger was always and still is Starfire._

"_Friend, I am glad you are unharmed, you gave us quite a fright!" Starfire screeched in such a high voice only an alien can reach._

"_Thanks star, he said with the last breath that his body could handle under the pressure she was giving him in that hug._

"_Okay, star don't break the poor boy in half, he is still healing from that shot to the arm." Beast boy had never been so grateful for Cyborg's butting in._

"_How are you feeling" said Robin, who was the only one who thought to ask._

"_Great, I'm great, just a sore in my arm."_

"_You should feel sore. That bullet didn't just go through your arm; it got stuck so Raven couldn't heal you 'till we got the bullet out. You lost a lot of blood and passed out for about four to six hours."_

'_Great' Beast boy thought 'way to look impressive in front of a girl. You rescue her then pass out.'_

_Beast boy glanced over towards Raven, who had her hood up and her eyes looking at the ground. She shuffled her shoes and tried to avoid looking up into his eyes. She knew he was watching her._

"_Hey guys could you give me a couple minutes, I just gotta wrap my head around all this for a sec."_

"_Sure B, we'll come back and check on you later" Cyborg assured. They each filed one by one out of the door. All except Raven who stood at the same spot burning holes through the floor. They each knew by "alone" Beast boy meant alone with her._

"_Why did you do it?' she questioned in only a whisper."_

"_Do what?" Beast boy asked even though he clearly knew what she was talking about. He was just afraid to answer._

"_You know what!" well playing dumb didn't work._

"_You mean push you out the way? Well because Raven, I was trying to save a life" she couldn't tell what his meaning or emotion was behind the statement. All she knew was she was upset and hurt and mad that he would something as stupid as jump in the way of a speeding bullet._

"_You could have gotten hurt. What if it didn't hit your arm, what if it hit an organ or something?! Gosh Beast boy you never think before you act!" _

_Beast boy knew he should be upset at the comment, but he knew better. He knew that when she got so angry and mad, it was because she was emotional. It seemed anger was the only emotion she could express._

_So Beast boy simply looked at her. He observed her from top to bottom then back up again. She still had some dry blood left on her due to him being on top of her. She had her head up still covered by the hood. Then Beast boy thought he saw something. Something he thought he would never se her do._

_She was crying._

_Beast boy now knew what he had to do._

"_Come here" was the only two words he said to her. The only two words she needed._

_She walked over and just collapsed into his arms. He was a little taken back by the initiation of the hug, but couldn't care less._

_He wrapped his arm around her and held her with his one good arm._

_He didn't try to stop the crying. He figured she needed to let it all out._

'_Now's your chance you idiot! Ask her out!' A little voice cried out to him. He didn't know if he should listen to the voice, or declare himself crazy._

_He went with the voice, here she was holding on to him for her dear life, crying into his shirt. There was no way any girl could say no. Then again Raven's not like any other girl._

"_Raven"_

"_Yes" she replied in a teary and weak voice. It wasn't often she cried, so she couldn't stop letting the tears fall._

"_I was wondering if um, you'd like to go out with me sometime." He smiled a real nervous smile as Raven's head slowly rose to look him dead in the eye._

"_I poor my heart out, crying because you took a bullet for me. I leave myself completely vulnerable, and then you have the nerve to ask me out!"_

_That was not the reaction he was looking for. He thought it would be more like 'yes Beast boy, I will go out with you. After all that you have done for me how could I resist. Plus you are so handsome, and cute and funny and have way better hair then Robin!_

_Well maybe not so much, but was a little compliment too much to ask?_

_H e stared at her dumbfounded. He couldn't believe his ears. He just stared at her with that same blank look on his face. She got up and made her way toward the door. She looked back at him and said_

"_Yes Beast boy, I will go out with you. After all that you have done for me how could I resist. Plus you are so handsome, and cute and funny and have way better hair then Robin!" A smirk made its way to her face as she recited his fantasy except with a sarcastic tone in her voice._

"_Tomorrow at seven, don't be late. Dinner and a movie, unless you have something else planned"_

_He shook his face still contorted in that shocked face._

"_Okay, see you then. I'll get the others" was the last thing she said before she left._

_End Flashback (very long flashback, don't worry. No more, I'm done!)_

Beast boy once again closed the case and put it in his pocket.

'She will be so surprised when she sees this!' he thought to himself.

He once more glanced at his clock that now read 7:56

"I'm gonna be late! Well she's right down the hall." He made one last look at himself then headed out.

He walked down the hall then made a left and approached the door that read RAVEN.

He knocked three times then waited. He heard a shuffle and waited eagerly for her to open the door.

She reached the door and it opened with a hiss.

What he saw surprised him and he quickly became mute, without words

There was his beautiful Raven wrapped in a robe and said those dreadful words.

"Sorry Beast boy, I can't go today, I'm sick".

________________________________________________________________________

The end!

This was originally a one shot but it was too long. So I made into three chapters.

Review and tell me if you want a sequel!!

And thank you for all who reviewed my first story!


End file.
